Kyle's Sassy Life
by Cecy737
Summary: Kyles life seems to be the same everyday, but what happens when he finds out that the one hes hated since he was small turns out to be his personal little stalker?


BeepBeepBeep

I grunted as I swiftly turned off my overly noisy alarm clock. Ugh Monday again, another day where I have to get used to the week again.

I swung my feet over my bed and touched the hard wooden floor.

I threw on the first clean shirt I saw, a nice dark green shirt that Stan had given me for my birthday, and some dark blue denim jeans.

I stuffed all of my books and folders into my already heavy knap-sack and bolted down the stairs almost tripping over my clumsy feet from the weight on my back, but I knew that one day it would all be worth it because I would be a successful lawyer, or doctor, or whatever my dad wanted me to be.

"Buhbeleh aren't you going to eat your breakfast! You're all skin and bones and you still wont eat anything! I swear sometimes I think-"

"Sorry can't talk mom, gotta go I'm running late! Love you" I called over my shoulder as I slammed the door on my mother's face. I swear my mother always thinks I'm up to something, but the only thing I'm up is for finishing my endless homework at 2:00 in the morning.

I paraded down the stairs and shuffled my feet up to the same old bus stop, you would think that elementary schools and high schools would have different bus stops but, I guess not in good ol' South Park.

"Hey Kyle" Stan greeted as I scuttled up to them.

"Hey Stan, hey did you-"

"Hey Stan mehmehmeh"

I clenched my fists as I narrowed my eyes at the fat turd who was mimicking me.

"I swear Kyle why don't you just get on your knees and just admit that you want Stanny boy's hard wiener already were all waiting for it even Stan. Right Stan?"

I heard Stan sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose "Oh god not this again, can you guys just not fight for one measly day?"

"Heh you wish Stanny, but these two love birds aren't gonna stop fighting for a loong time, right cuties?" Kenny said as he gave a handsome smile and pinched my cheek.

"What! That's absurd Kenny!" I said as I swatted his hands away from my face. "Why would I ever love this bulbous, fat headed pig!"

The truth was that even though Cartman was fat in elementary school he suddenly shed all of that fat when he joined football and wrestling in middle school and it was replaced with rock hard muscle, but hey it's still another reason to rip on him.

"Ey! You're one to talk Jew Boy! I see those lumps forming!"

"heheh yea in his pants" Kenny whispered to Stan who giggled secretly.

"Oh you wish you were just as thin as me fatty! I see the way you stare at the other guys in the locker room secretly wishing that you were them!"

Cartman's face reddened "W-well why are you even looking at me change you faggety queer!"

"Oh thank God" Stan sighed as the bus slowly pulled up at the stop and squeaked open its old rusty doors.

"Ugh" I grunted as I tried to make my way up the stairs "get outta my way fatso!" Cartman turned around and roughly pushed me straight into Stan's firm chest.

"There now you can give your faggot boyfriend oral before school."

I grunted as I got to my feet and proceeded to make my way up the stairs.

"Well H-hey fellas!" I heard Butters say as I plopped down into an empty seat in front of Kenny.

"Shut the Fuck up Butters" Eric grumbled as he sat diagonal from me and Stan.

"H-hey Eric, I was wondering if you would like to come to my birthday party on Saturday, I-I already invited Stan, Kyle, and Kenny and all of the other fellas all I needed was you so can you-"

"Yeah yeah Butters whatever you say, just shut the fuck up!"

"W-well alright then, Oh boy I cant wait! Were gonna have so much fun!"

I had always felt bad for Butters, even when we were little kids, I thought he would toughen up but I guess I was wrong.

"Hey did you finish that project for English oh man it was so hard I thought I would faint!"

I desperately tried to pay attention to what Stan was saying, but something was not right. I looked back with the corner of my eye without turning around and saw Cartman looking at me with intense and studious eyes not hateful ones like usual. I shivered as I turned my gaze back to Stan.

"Hey-hey Kyle" Stan waved a hand in front of my face.

"w-what?"

"come on dude its time to get off the bus"

"Oh, oh yeah" I muttered as I hauled the heavy back-pack onto my slim shoulders.

"seriously dude when are u gonna get a backpack that doesn't way more than you?"

"Heheh not until I graduate dude" I said as I got off the bus and waited for Kenny to get off as well.

"Finally you get off Kenny seriously do you wait until everybody gets off or do you just-"

"Hey Kyle did you see the way Cartman was staring at you."

"Huh?" I said my eyes getting wider

"It was freaky dude, it was like he was looking at you as if he wanted something from you"

"W-what? Oh come on Kenny, you've said some pretty crazy stuff before but this has to be the most absurd thing you have ever said" I said as I trudged to the front doors of South Park High. "Besides, what would he want from me?"

"I don't know dude but I've never seen him look at anyone like that before"

"Oh come on Kenny"

"Fine believe what you want but I know these things Kyle, hey I'll catch ya later!" Kenny winked at me as he sauntered away to some slutty girls with stuffed bra's.

I sighed as I walked to my locker, and I had a feeling that today was going to be a very long day.


End file.
